Zylan: The Only Meat: Sexy Little Minx
by truelifefranklin
Summary: Zeki goes out for a night of fun, and ends up with a little more than expected...


Zylan: The Only Meat: Sexy Little Minx

He couldn't help but be distracted by a man he saw across the club. It wasn't that he was scantily clad or had the body of a male model. No, that skinny physique and flat ass were what drew him in.  
Plus, he was sure he'd seen the man's bedroom eyes at least once, staring him down. Watching the blonde stranger slowly run his tongue over his bottom lip as he peered at Zeki from over his glasses had given him chills. It had also wounded his courage a little because he wasn't so sure he could snag such a sexy little minx, and he surely was new at this. If only he'd realized what he wanted sooner, this goal might feel nearer to his grasp...

At least he had liquid courage. Settling the edge of the glass against his lips, he tipped his head back and downed the appletini. Fruity drinks were his preference, though...no drinks might be a better idea for this lightweight. When he set the glass back down on the table and licked a few drops off his bottom lip, he caught that enticing man staring. He knew he had to go speak to him. Hopefully the talking wouldn't last too long.

As he made his way to him, despite noticing he himself was slightly shorter and younger, he slipped behind him. He wasn't a bottom. He hadn't even tried it, yet. Zeki put his hands on those sassily swaying hips and closed the space between them. He took a moment to be thankful for that flat ass- he wasn't confident his hands knew how to cup a fuller one well yet, and he thought they fit nicely together. Dylan didn't need a shapely one to be able to move it, anyway.

That was something Zeki surely noticed as he started grinding with him. As Dylan's smug grin came to his face when he felt Zeki start to press even tighter against him, he let the younger man guide his hips to a little rougher grind. Zeki leaned in so his lips were near his ear, so he'd be heard over the blaring club music, and tried a pick up line on a man for the first time:  
"The only meat I want in my mouth is yours, baby."

Looking over his shoulder at Zeki, Dylan certainly seemed mostly confused by the line. Cheeks tinging pink, Zeki quickly added, "I, uh.. I guess that line would work better with another vegetarian.."  
Dylan stifled a laugh long enough to reply, "Yeah, it would've been...at least you've got a nice ass." That sly smile Zeki had been distracted by all night reappeared on the man's face, and he introduced himself. He also found out that his mystery man's name was Dylan, and already his mind went to how it'd sound rolling off his tongue later tonight in the form of a moan.

He attempted to be smooth, but tonight was not Zeki's night for that. His pick up line hadn't worked as well as he'd thought it would, and he wasn't sure if an appletini or two would quite get him ballsy enough to actually go back to Dylan's place. Or bring Dylan to his. Anywhere more..private. He wanted him alone.

In his haste to get himself another drink, and one for Dylan to go with his 'smooth plan' he was still working on, he turned too fast and knocked into a woman. Not only did he spill his drink all over her white shirt, but he'd elbowed her, too. He started spluttering out apologies, when he recognized the poor girl. She was in one of his classes at college...he remembered her as the one always staring at his friend Grace. Were they together yet? He thought they'd be cute together.

"I'm so sorry, Meridian!" he groaned, feeling like an idiot and nervously glancing around. He hoped Dylan hadn't seen his mishap. But there the man was, barely containing snickers. Zeki's cheeks reddened again.  
Fortunately, he was distracted from feeling bad about that accident when the taller blonde came over. He smirked at Zeki and assured him that the little folly had been..cute to watch. Maybe he got a tiny bit of enjoyment out of the fact Zeki was a nervous and new to this. So after he knocked back his Screwdriver, and he watched the younger man quickly gulping down that third or so appletini, his arm settled around Zeki's waist.

Drawing him in close, he pressed a few kisses against Zeki's neck and hummed that they could get out of here. He tried not to laugh at the newbie again, considering the flush that returned to his face. Did he have to make it so hard for Dylan not to look smug all the time in the face of his sheepish attitude?

With Zeki seeming a little stunned that he was actually leaving the bar with the sexy minx he'd had his eye on all night..well, Dylan had to lead the way. He grabbed that skinny wrist and dragged him out to his car. Slipping into the driver's side, he waited for Zeki to get in before driving off. Honestly, Dylan thought he was going to have to be the one pushing them forward all night if he wanted Zeki to fuck him senseless. And he surely wanted that.

It was surprising that a more teasing side started to seep out of the passenger. Maybe it was that third appletini getting to him, but his hand settled on Dylan's thigh while he was driving. It would have been fairly innocent, if Zeki's hand hadn't started inching up. Maybe tonight would be more two-sided than he'd thought. Zeki wasn't turning out as meekly as he'd been in the club.

At least, if his fingers undoing the button and tugging down the zipper on his jeans before sliding one hand between the rough denim and his soft boxer-briefs were anything to go by. He could feel Zeki's fingers just brushing along the outline of his cock through the material. It was a bit teasing, and the younger male got even more distracting when he moved his hand from in between the layers to skin-on-skin.

"Y-you're...kinda..big," Zeki finally piped up, swallowing thickly because he sure hoped that Dylan didn't intend to put that in him. He settled for light petting right now, since he hadn't quite gotten the minx fully hard yet. Dylan might have wished for the car ride to be longer, considering he was hard by the time they arrived at his apartment, and Zeki had just wrapped his hand around his erection... But he knew he'd be getting fucked soon, so maybe he could manage separating to get out the car. Plus, he was in a good mood. Smug as hell, especially after hearing Zeki say he was big.

Once again, he was back to dragging the shorter blonde places. He gripped his wrist and rushed him into the apartment. This was just so the second the door shut behind him, he could shove Zeki back against it. His hands settled on the less bony hips, gripping tight as he pressed up against him. Feeling Dylan's hard on against him definitely got Zeki going. He moved his hands to delve fingers into the blonde hair, as their lips finally pressed together. It was almost gentle for a second, but it quickly got rough. Dylan liked things rough.

It was only seconds into the kiss when he felt Dylan's tongue running over his bottom lip, silently asking permission. Once Zeki even started to part his lips, his tongue slid in. When he was sure that he needed air, he finally managed to pull himself from Dylan. Well, at least from his lips. He went to kissing that slender neck, biting gently at first to mark him, then harder. He left bitemarks down one side of his throat, and when he got to his collarbone, he started aiming for hickeys.

His hands started fumbling with Dylan's shirt, pushing it up, because he didn't care if the deep v-neck looked sexy on the man, he wanted him naked. The unfortunate part was having to separate from him a little to actually tug it over Dylan's head. Once it was off, he got a full view of the little minx in all his skinny glory. The newly exposed skin had to be marked, so Zeki set off with that mission in mind. Though...

Dylan's nipples may have distracted him a little. Those got more attention than any bitemark or hickey leaving. He let one thumb and finger gently pinch and tease one, while his lips went to the other, swirling his tongue around it, then nipping, sucking. Hearing Dylan groan softly definitely was a turn on.

It seemed they both had trouble keeping their hands to themselves. While Zeki was busy teasing Dylan's nipples, he got to feel fingers sliding under his shirt to return the attention. He was a little rougher while pinching at Zeki's nipples, but he was quite enjoying how Zeki arched towards his hands.

The older man did soon move his hands to his favorite part of Zeki- that well-shaped ass. He groped him, and it seemed the novice liked that, because he whimpered and pressed back against those big hands. Pulling away after dragging Zeki into another hard kiss, this time biting down on his bottom lip to make him gasp and part them, Dylan decided it was time to show him the bedroom.

He pushed the shorter blonde onto his bed and smirked at him. "I think you said something about your mouth earlier.." He imitated a person quite dear to him, Jenna, and raised a sassy eyebrow at Zeki. A look of surprise overcame his face for a second in response, because he hadn't necessarily intended to do just that but...

Sitting up on the bed, he grabbed Dylan's hand and pulled him down with him. Once he'd gotten them flipped so he could straddle the shirtless man, he stole a few kisses, but that was short lived. He knew what he wanted, and judging from the feeling of Dylan's cock pressing against him still, he was sure he wanted it, too.

His lips made their way down Dylan's skinny body, only stopping to give a little attention to his nipples again, and to leave a few bitemarks on his waist. Maybe it was unfair to still have his clothes on, while stripping Dylan of his jeans and boxer-briefs, but Zeki wasn't really that concerned with playing fair..

Leaning down, he trailed his tongue up the older male's length. Maybe he was fairly new to this...but he'd gone down on a few guys. He knew what to do. And well, he wasn't that against giving head.. he liked the opportunity to tease. Dragging his tongue over the head and taking his time to give a little extra attention there, he did eventually wrap his lips around him. He liked hearing Dylan moan and groan, especially since when he started bobbing his head with a slightly fast pace and sucking him off, those sounds started including,_ Zeki._

There were fingers in his hair, and he didn't mind Dylan pulling. After all, he was sure it was a sign he was doing a good job... it was also a good sign when the moans started getting louder, more throaty. Zeki didn't intend to get him off this way, though... he did pull away. He just made sure he got Dylan awfully close to finishing before he did take his mouth off him.

Dylan wasn't smirking so much, but rather, softly sputtering out curse words. His eyes were wide, his cheeks flushed, and he looked pretty surprised that this teasing came from the timid newbie at the club. "You better fuck me, now," he groaned, and Zeki got to snicker this time. "Don't get your panties in a bunch," he chided about Dylan's sudden lack of patience. "I mean it, Zeki," the blonde huffed. Zeki was the one looking so smug now, and he chirped, "Make me."

It might have been that...or his fondness for Zeki's ass, that spurred him to his actions. Dylan sat up, and pulled Zeki to lay across his lap. "What're you gonna do?" he asked, eyes a little wide, squirming some. He soon felt his jeans being undone and starting to be worked down, along with his tight underwear that hid nothing about how nice his ass was. Dylan took a second to just admire it, before he brought his hand down to smack him. Zeki gave a little whine, because it hadn't been that hard, and the next strike was harder, making him softly yelp.

He quite liked seeing the pale skin turning redder and redder as he spanked him, especially since it was always a good view, that ass. Plus, he could tell Zeki liked it...after all, his erection was pressed against his thigh. Another hit, and another, and another, keeping it just hard enough to sometimes make Zeki jump a little or gasp softly. Right before he finally let Zeki up... he couldn't resist leaning down and biting, leaving a nice bitemark on one ass cheek.

Poor Zeki was blushing so hard when he got up.

Then his nose scrunched a little and his cheeks got even redder. Bright, bright red. Even the tips of his ears tinged pink. Dylan raised his eyebrow again- he was trying to master it, but he didn't think he could reach Vidrine level any time soon..

"What's wrong?" he huffed, because he didn't exactly want to wait to be fucked.

"I, uh.."

"What, Zeki?"

"...Do...do you have a Halloween costume?"

"What?" Dylan asked again, confused.

Zeki might have gotten redder, if it was possible. "A..tiger, or...or a wolf...or, a bunny even...a black cat costume, maybe?"

"I only have...cat ears and a tail... Gabby lent them to me for a party.." he admitted, not following.

"Do you think you could...put them on?"

Dylan hesitated, but Zeki seemed to really want it and..how bad could it be? He got up, hurried to grab the barely used items before returning to the bed. Zeki had taken that time to fetch some lube, which he held tightly in one hand. His eyes widened as he watched the sexy little minx put the black cat ears on, and he grinned as the belt went around his waist, the one with the cat tail attached. "Fuck.." Zeki breathed, unable to stop staring.

Getting on the bed, Dylan was quick to removed Zeki's shirt...well, as quick as he could. The tease had gotten awful feisty once the cat ears came out, and Zeki wasn't letting Dylan pull back from kisses very often. Still, he did get the smaller man undressed eventually. He was definitely pleased that Zeki seemed to not be lacking in size, though.. he wasn't as big as Dylan, but still.

His hand wrapped around Zeki's erection, stroking him slowly, just to tease some...even if he wasn't as terrible as Zeki about it. Though he did seem to like brushing his thumb across the head when his hand slid up, because it often seemed to make Zeki's breath catch. Besides, he had some things distracting him..like the lubed finger sliding into him. It wasn't a foreign feeling to the often-bottom, and he adjusted quickly, urging Zeki to hurry it up because...well, if he was wearing panties, they'd be in an impatient twist by now.

A second finger slid in, and the scissoring motion was something Dylan definitely enjoyed. He half whimpered, half moaned his one-night-stand's name and pressed down against the touches. He started grinding his hips to meet the fingers sliding in and out of him, stretching him and prepping him. Three felt even better, especially when Zeki curled his fingers and touched his prostate. It wasn't on purpose- Zeki didn't have that great of skills to find it so fast yet, but he was glad he'd done well by accident, considering it'd drawn a sharp gasp and louder groan from Dylan.

His free hand slid up from gripping Zeki's hip tightly, to return to his nipples. He brushed his thumb over and flicked at one, while he made use of his mouth on the other. Dylan definitely could be a little less than gentle with Zeki, it seemed, judging from how he bit his nipple to make the novice groan for him, and the attention of Dylan sucking and lapping at his hardened nipple even seemed to speed Zeki's fingering up.

"Just fuck me already," Dylan added in a pant when his lips left his skin, and he was quite happy Zeki's fingers slid out of him. Only because he knew what was coming. Dylan stole the lube, pouring some on his hand and returning to his stroking Zeki's dick. He wasn't patient enough to tease him much, other than continuing the terribly slow handjob until Zeki whined at him.

Once his hand let go, he moved it to grab the younger blonde's ass again. He groped him with both hands, before pulling him closer by it. Zeki let Dylan wrap his legs around his waist, and then finally slid in. He couldn't help arching his back and moaning that it felt fucking great. "You're tight.." Zeki grunted, and Dylan's smug, sassy look returned for a second. He wondered if anything could prevent that from showing up..  
Giving him time to adjust, Zeki did eventually start moving. He went for gentle thrusts at first, the more nervous side coming out again. He didn't want to screw up, and he didn't have much experience. Thankfully, Dylan did, and he was quick to groan out that he wanted it harder and faster, now. He wanted to be fucked senseless. Zeki did comply, starting to thrust harder and slowly gaining some speed. After all..with how good it felt, thrusting into Dylan, feeling those big hands either groping at his ass or teasing his nipples, the rough and sloppy kisses... Zeki was a tad worried he'd finish too fast. But he couldn't deny Dylan what he wanted, when the blonde started grinding to meet his thrusts.

Dylan came first, muffling his loud moans by biting down hard on Zeki's shoulder, while his nails raked down his back- something the younger male was surely proud of, the marks he'd have on him. But he didn't last long after, mostly because he'd been desperately thinking of things less hot than his sexy minx to try not to cum too fast. He came with a particularly hard thrust into Dylan, and a shout of his name.  
Panting, Dylan had to taunt, "Can I...take off the..cat ears now?" And that made Zeki go back to blushing hard. He felt the man pull out and flop down next to him. Turning on his side, Dylan grabbed Zeki's jaw and guided him close for a few kisses, which continued to be short since they both were trying to catch their breath. Their bliss didn't last too long, though.  
The bedroom door slammed open, and there in the doorway...stood his wife, Jenna Vidrine.

_"What the actual fuck, Dylan?"_

Sugar Dazzlethighs


End file.
